1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) device, and more particularly, to an OCT device which reduces noise caused by an image sensor, thereby enabled to display a skin image with improved quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
As medical devices for displaying an image of skin or internal body, a number of devices are being used, including an X-ray system, a Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner, a Magnetic Resonance Image (MRI) device, and an ultrasound system.
Meanwhile, as a device for displaying a skin image, an Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) device can be used.
The OCT device is a tomography device which noninvasively captures a cross-sectional view of a sample at micrometer resolution based on interference properties of light.
Such an OCT device is used in many fields such as ophthalmology, cardiology, and dermatology for clinical purposes.
In addition, efforts are being made to study a technology that enables the OCT device to display a clear skin image without noise.